Días para recordar
by AngeRebeloCP
Summary: Porque nadie le dijo a Alucard que aquel día TAN aburrido, iba a terminar tan bien...


Se sentía…

_Aburrido._

Sí, esa era la palabra correcta para describir su estado de ánimo en esos momentos.

Se hallaba en su celda, o mejor dicho, _habitación_, como a él le gustaba llamarla.

Aquel día en particular resultó ser el más aburrido en toda su no-vida, y eso, era decir mucho.

Su Ama no le había dado órdenes, se había dedicado a encerrarse en su despacho detrás de la enorme cantidad de papeles que tenía que revisar todos los días y nisiquiera le había prestado atención cuando había pasado a molestarla, ¡y eso que el gentilmente había apartado tiempo de su apretada agenda para hacerlo!.

— Una lástima…— Pensó. Mientras revolvía en sus dedos la copa de sangre que estaba tomando.

Aquella chiquilla era de lo más interesante, aún con sus 16 años, se comportaba como toda una mujer, llevando con mano firme la responsabilidad que le había dejado su padre desde tan temprana edad.

Aquella misma niña que le había despertado del encierro impuesto por Arthur Hellsing, mucho tiempo atrás, al considerarlo "muy peligroso como para dejarle en libertad".

Inmediatamente había sentido admiración por ella.

La única persona _viva_, en los 567 años que llevaba caminando por la tierra que fue capaz de hacerle callar con una sola orden que saliese de sus labios y de sostenerle la mirada sin vacilar.

Integra… Iría a molestarla de nuevo, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer en aquellos momentos y molestar a Walter no era una opción, sinceramente no le apetecía quedar cortado en pedazos por los hilos del shinigami.

Dejó la copa a medio terminar en la mesa y atravesó las paredes de la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación de la rubia, encontrándose con que esta ya estaba dormida en su cama. Sin pensarlo siquiera se acercó hasta quedar a unos escasos pasos de aquella figura durmiente.

Contempló como la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación acariciaba su rostro, en ese momento se hallaba más pacífico que nunca, el conde se permitió una sonrisa sincera, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se podía observar a Integra Hellsing tan frágil, sin aquel aire orgulloso y serio que la caracterizaba.

Recorrió con la mirada a la chica, sus ojos azules, ahora cerrados; su nariz y aquellos labios tan provocativos, que despertaban sensaciones que creía olvidadas hace mucho tiempo.

Decidido, eliminó la distancia que lo separaba de ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros del rostro de su Ama.

— Integra…— Susurró, observando los labios de la chica.

Se abstuvo de entrar en su mente, pues aunque fuera un vampiro despiadado y sin miramientos en cuanto a matar se tratase, tenía respeto por su Ama, tanto para no meterse en sus pensamientos sin su consentimiento (al menos no todo el tiempo), aunque también los sentimientos que tenía hacia la chica influían en gran parte (cosa que no admitiría delante de ella).

La observó de nuevo, a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

_—"Dame un besito" —_. Soltó entre burlón e irónico, sabiendo que si su Ama le oyese decir eso, lo más probable es que de la rabia, le encerraría otra vez en su celda, por unos treinta años tal vez.

Integra se removió incómoda en la cama, colocándose de lado y quedando frente a frente con el vampiro, que sonrió con aquella sonrisa lobuna tan característica de él.

No podía dejar que esa oportunidad pasara, así que se resolvió por inclinarse lo suficiente hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Integra, en un suave beso, que fue recibido gustosamente por su adormilada Ama.

Pero, con contaba con que Integra se despertara por completo en ese momento.

— ¡AHHH! — Gritó la chica, y Alucard no pudo hacer más que refugiarse en las sombras de la habitación, riendo silenciosamente.

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió de un golpe, mostrando a Walter alertado y con sus hilos listos para atacar.

— ¡Sir Integra!, ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó escudriñando la habitación, en busca de peligro.

— Eh… No Walter, sólo fue un mal sueño — Respondió la chica, todavía sin saber si era verdad lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué hacías afuera de la habitación? — Interrogó un poco más despierta, al notar lo rápido que había sido el mayordomo al entrar.

— Pues… Yo venía a ver si necesitaba algo, y si alguna _indiseable criatura_ la estuviera molestando, Sir Integra — Replicó, mirando acusadoramente al sitio en el que se encontraba Alucard, todavía escondido y sonriendo burlonamente.

— No, gracias, Walter. Buenas noches — Dijo Integra, acostándose de nuevo.

— Buenas noches, Sir Integra — Respondió Walter, mientras cerraba la puerta, no dejando de mirar a Alucard, quién seguía sonriendo.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Integra se levantó de la cama, pues el sueño había desaparecido por completo de ella.

— Alucard… — Susurraba mientras que inconscientemente su mano se posaba en sus labios, había sido solo un sueño.

"_Un muy buen sueño" _Pensó, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

"_¿Eh?, no puedo pensar eso, ¡es un vampiro!" _Se reprendió mentalmente, mientras que sonrojada y se acostaba de nuevo en su cama, intentando conciliar el sueño.

Por su parte, Alucard aveces se alegraba de romper su regla de no entrar en los pensamientos de su ama.

* * *

Y otra vez se encontraba en su celda.

_Tan malditamente aburrido._

Aquel día era exactamente igual al de hace seis años atrás.

_Aburrido._

Integra hacía días que se encerraba en su despacho y salía solamente para dormir (la mayoría de las veces obligada por Walter) y cuando el iba a fastidiarle un poco la paciencia con la mejor intención del mundo, ni le dirigía la mirada.

— ¡Ay Integra! — Dejó escapar el conde, incapaz de apartar de sus pensamientos a la rubia muchacha.

"_Ya no lo es…" _Pensó con amargura.

"_Es toda una mujer ya, necio" _Se dijo a sí mismo, afortunadamente… Una mujer que rechazaba todo pretendiente que se le acercaba.

Inmediatamente la situación le recordó a aquel día, en el que le robó su primero beso.

Porque sí, se podía jactar que había sido él quién la besó por primera vez, aunque ella no se lo hubiera dicho, sus pensamientos la traicionaban. Al igual que sus sentimientos a él.

— Hmmm… Quizás…— Murmuró.

Con una malévola idea en la cabeza, salió de su celda atravesando las paredes directamente hacia la habitación de Integra.

Y efectivamente allí estaba, dormida.

Casi se sintió mal por lo que iba a hacer, _casi._

Con una sonrisa ladeada se aproximó hacia la cama, quedando a varios centímetros del rostro de la mujer rubia.

Soltó una apenas audible risa, aquella posición le traía buenos recuerdos.

Terminó por irse inclinando suave y lentamente, pues quería saborear el momento.

"_Dame un besito" _Repitió, pero esta vez mentalmente. No era estúpido, si lo decía en voz alta ella despertaría y esta vez, SÍ que lo encerraría en su celda, y lo que es peor, con él encerrado; Hellsing quedaría desprotegido, porque obviamente la chica policía no sería amenaza, todavía le faltaba mucho por recorrer.

Y lo estaba logrando, tan sólo unos milímetros separaban sus labios de los de Integra…

_¡BANG!, ¡BANG!_…

Se escucharon dos disparos en la mansión, y el conde se apartó hacia la esquina más alejada sobándose el hombro, donde las balas habían hecho impacto.

— No caeré dos veces en el mismo truco — Integra Hellsing se hallaba sentada en su cama colocándose sus inseparables anteojos. Con expresión severa.

* * *

_¡BANG!, ¡BANG!_…

Se escuchó por toda la mansión.

— ¿Qué _merde_ fue eso? — Dijo un somñoliento Pip Bernadotte, entrando a la cocina con un oso de peluche en sus manos y tallándose los ojos.

— ¡Vino del cuarto de la ama Integra!, ¡hay que ir rápido! — Saltó Seras Victoria, entrando también, en pijama de shorts y camisa manga corta, aunque ya con el harkonnen en sus manos y dispuesta a pegarle un tiro a cualquier amenaza.

Walter por su parte, siguió preparándose su té.

— Capitán Bernadotte, señorita Victoria, buenas noches. No hay nada de qué preocuparse — Dijo, con voz tranquila.

— ¿AH?, ¡acaban de sonar varios disparos y usted dice que no hay nada de qué preocuparse! — Exclamó Seras, bastante alterada.

— No será que… ¿Alucard…? — Comenzó Bernadotte, adivinando la situación.

— Exactamente, y ella le pilló — Confirmó el mayordomo.

— ¿Pillar a quién?, ¿a mi maestro?, ¿qué hizo? — Preguntó desesperada Seras, no comprendiendo nada.

Los dos hombres se limitaron a reíse. Pues ellos sí sabían lo que había ocurrido.

— ¡Argh!, ¡hombres! — Dijo molesta al no recibir más que risas por respuesta de sus dos acompañantes y retirándose de la cocina, murmurando maldiciones y dispuesta a irse a su cuarto otra vez.

_— Merde… _¡Espera mi _Mignonette_! — Gritó Pip, saliendo detrás de ella.

Una vez solo en la cocina, Walter tomaba su té tranquilamente.

"_Ya no es una niña, idiota"_ Pensó. Aquel vampiro no debía subestimar a Sir Integra.

* * *

— Bestia chupasangre, no lo harás de nuevo — Dijo Integra, con un tono de voz glacial.

La sonrisa del vampiro aumentó considerablemente con ese comentario.

— Lo sé, como también sé que no eres más aquella chiquilla, que eres ya una mujer hecha y derecha — Dijo él, adelantándose a lo que Integra iba a decir.

— Te prohíbo que te metas en mis pensamientos, sirviente — Ordenó ella, y Alucard asintió, aunque ambos sabían que esa era una orden que él no iba a cumplir con mucha dedicación.

— Vete, que quiero dormir — Volvió a ordenar ella, y el vampiro recuperó aquella sonrisa sardónica.

— Como usted ordene, mi ama — Dijo, mientras lentamente se daba la vuelta.

"_El muy maldito lo hace a propósito"_ Pensó Integra, luchando con el arrepentimiento de no haber dejado que la besara.

Alucard soltó una risa por lo bajo. Claramente se había metido en su cabeza, de nuevo.

Con su cometido casi logrado, el conde se dispuso a atravesar la pared, un poco feliz de haberla molestado.

— Alucard, espera — Escuchó la voz de su Ama, extrañamente insegura.

— ¿Sí?, ¿mi Ama? — Preguntó, alentándola a que continuase, pues Integra de repente había enmudecido.

Y lo siguiente que ocurrió no se lo hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años.

Integra había atravesado en tres zancadas el espacio que lo separaba, se había parado de puntillas y le estaba besando.

_Integra Hellsing_ le estaba _besando _a _él. _

Y _ella _había sido la de la iniciativa.

"_Quién diría"_ Pensó el conde, devolviéndole el beso con todo el entusiasmo que fue capaz.

Inmediatamente sintió como ella le rodeaba el cuello, y él ni corto ni perezoso colocó sus brazos en la cintura femenina, mientras profundizaba aquel beso tan placentero.

Integra no se quedó atrás y pronto se hallaron en una batalla por control de la boca del otro, en la cual inexplicablemente, ganó Integra.

Y así siguieron hasta que se les acabó el oxígeno, siendo ella, la primera en separarse y alejarse considerablemente, dándole la espalda.

Alucard se había quedado sin palabras y aliento. _¿Dónde mierda su Ama había aprendido a besar así?_

Imposible de saber.

— Ahora, sirviente, estamos a mano — Finalizó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y Alucard no pudo más que hacer una reverencia para despedirse y atravesar la pared, para irse a su celda.

Sin duda, aquel día sería para recordar.

* * *

**¡Heeeeey hola gente!, aquí estoy con mi primer OneShot, Y DE HELLSING*-* Oh yeah n_n**

**Primero que nada ¡gracias por leer!, como se dieron cuenta, la primera parte es un flashback, un recuerdo de nuestro querido vampiro.**

**Y en cuanto a la escena de la cocina, siempre me imaginé algo así, con Walter y Bernadotte burlándose de Seras _"**

**¿Saben?, he oído que los reviews hacen a uno más bonito…**

**¿Le dan al botoncito azul, porfa? :D **

**Los quiero**

**AngeRebeloCP**


End file.
